


Four Times (One Broken Desk)

by bessemerprocess



Category: Fake News RPF, Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US), The Colbert Report RPF, The Daily Show RPF
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-25
Updated: 2009-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If desks could talk, Jon's desk would be raking in the dough, selling it's stories to the tabloids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times (One Broken Desk)

**Author's Note:**

> Written from Pornbattle VII (The Seven Deadly Sins), prompt: Stephen Colbert/Jon Stewart, desk.

If desks could talk, Jon's desk would be raking in the dough, selling it's stories to the tabloids.

The first time Jon and Stephen fuck on that desk, it's the night that won't end. The night when they are both still holding out hope that they'll wake up to President Al Gore. It's not the first time they fucked, not nearly. They're hyped on too much coffee and cold Chinese and dwindling hope. They leave the television on and Jon bends Stephen over the desk and they fuck there, just like that, watching CNN project Florida for George Bush. It's quick and dirty and fierce and exactly what Stephen wants.

The night John Kerry loses the 2004 Presidential election, Stephen pushes Jon back against his desk and unzips his pants, before dropping to his knees. Stephen takes Jon's dick in his mouth, sucking and licking and enjoying every moan, every hitch in Jon's breath. Stephen doesn't try and draw it out; his knees aren't what they used to be. Jon comes in his mouth and Stephen swallows before Jon helps him back up to his feet and returns the favor.

Jon calls the 2008 election live on the air. It's an emotional high for both of them. Once they are off camera, Stephen leads Jon back to his office, locks the door behind him, and kisses him like a drowning man. Their tears of joy mingle as they kiss, forgetting everything but each other and the momentous occasion they have just lived through. This time is tender, is slow, is languid even. Jon kisses the crook of Stephen's elbow, the hollow of his throat, the crease of his hip. Stephen responds: kissing behind Jon's ear, the hollow of his hip, the palm of his hand. They come together, Jon's hand around both their cocks, and they stay there for a while after, just touching and feeling and being together.

The last time Jon and Stephen fuck on Jon's desk is the night after Barack Obama swears the oath of office. Jon is bouncing up and down like a puppy on speedy and Stephen just can't stop smiling. They crash into Jon's office, tongues tangled and mouths locked. It's like a whirlwind; they knock over things, kicking them out of the way as they head for the desk. Jon clear it by the most expedient method: pushing everything to the floor. Stephen shove him down on top of it as he divests Jon of the last of his clothes. They fuck right there on the desk, with the cast and crew still roaming the halls and neither of them is any too quiet. Jon comes first, Stephen second, followed by a crack and then, too soon for either of them to react, the desk collapsing beneath them.


End file.
